ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannonbolt (B10 Reboot: AR)
Cannonbolt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the planet Arburia. Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is predominantly white, with black on his upper half. He also has four white claws protruding from both of his paws. He has green eyes and considerably small, yet sharp teeth. Plus Cannonbolt had full, human-like teeth and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating. In general, the Arburian Pelarota species mostly used this maneuver for defense, like an armadillo. However, since Ben did not know about this when discovering Cannonbolt, he weaponized Cannonbolt's originally defensive capabilities. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed (because of chemicals in his exo-plates that reduce friction) and can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces like a pinball in this form, suffering little-to-no loss in momentum. He can even use his sphere form to increase his agility by quickly opening up his ball shape while airborne. He can create shockwaves and spin into a fierce tornado. Cannonbolt is also seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form. Despite his top heavy body, Cannonbolt has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs. Cannonbolt can house people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. From inside his shell, Cannonbolt can withstand twice the heat of reentry into the Earth's atmosphere, though he can still suffer from mild pain from the force of the impact. Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Without an oxygen-supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Jumping *Sphere Transformation *Energy Deflection *Sharp Claws *Sharp Teeth *Mobile Invulnerability *Limited Space Survivability Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up too much speed. Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy. This is because Arburian Pelarotas are made to spin, not walk. However, he can still manage to use his curled shape to enhance his agility. Trivia *Cannonbolt's ball form is similar to Samus Aran's Morph Ball ability from the Metroid games. *Cannonbolt's spin attacks are based off the Godzilla Monster, Anguirus. *Cannonbolt is one of only five aliens who appeared in each series of the classic continuity (The other four are Upchuck, Diamondhead, Way Big, and Ghostfreak.) Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Arburian Pelarotas Category:White Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens